


Humbug

by molliehenson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Just Married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: BamBam can't at all figure out what to get Yugyeom for Christmas. So he'll give him his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first yugbam story I've written... I'd really like feedback? Also, the fic was obviously inspired by Owl City's new song :-))

The minute the snow started falling, Bambam sighed. Snow indicated winter, and winter obviously meant Christmas. 

Now, don't get him wrong; he loves Christmas. Who doesn't? The festive feelings of trees and stockings and bright colors all night long. Presents weren't even the best part, although wrapping is pretty fun to tear through.

But that's always the problem at Christmas time. What present does BamBam get for Yugyeom?

The thought just stresses him out. 

The pair had been dating for almost five years. Bambam feels he should know what Yugyeom would like by now. He never bothers to ask anyway because Yugyeom never tells him. So, he gets him these little, simple gifts each year, whereas Yugyeom would call them expensive, and but accepts anyway. The response is always Yugyeom arching his eyebrows, and smiling real big with his teeth showing. A sight that BamBam never wants to miss. 

Sure, watches are cool. "They tell time," Yugyeom says. He loves the watch BamBam gave to him last Christmas. And a fancy dinner is okay. Yugyeom loved that diner BamBam took him to at the Olive Garden that one year. Maybe lobster was more his thing.

This year just needs to be bigger. Better. And maybe help Yugyeom get into the holiday spirit. Or maybe help himself. 

But BamBam was all out of ideas. He slumped his shoulders and let out a groan. At least he had twenty five days to figure it all out. 

 

On his way home from work, BamBam passed the toy shop. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and went in to examine the toy train that wheeled through a snowy city. 

He stared at it for quite awhile before buying it.

And when BamBam was setting the dinner table that night, Yugyeom came out from the cold and into the dinning room. 

"Cute little train we have under the tree," he commented. 

"The conductor inside the train looked like you," BamBam said back. 

Yugyeom blushed. 

 

BamBam knows the other likes to dress up. With like, accessories. 

Yugyeom was on his way to work in the morning. His suit was grey, matching the sky outside. It wasn't very cheery. 

BamBam went shopping while the other was gone and found a little Santa brooch. It was fancy, with diamonds, and the crystal beard hung down a little. He knew Yugyeom had to have it.

Then the next morning, when Yugyeom put on his suit for work, BamBam clipped the little Santa brooch to his suit.

Yugyeom smiled down at BamBam. "I have a million of these,"

"Do you like them?" 

"They're very festive," Yugyeom told him. And he stepped out the door.

BamBam thought for sure he'd like that one.

 

On a very cold Saturday, the pair woke up to their shared room being cold. Yugyeom stretched and turn to kiss BamBam on the cheek, who hummed a little at the gesture. Yugyeom placed his feet on the floor and shivered.

"The floor is freezing," he commented, as he left for the bathroom.

BamBam went out later to get items for breakfast, and he came across little red socks. They had snowflakes on them. He bought them and stuffed them in the top drawer of Yugyeom's dresser when he got home.

Yugyeom slipped them on after a warm shower, and BamBam gave him side glances as he walked past.

"I see you found the socks," BamBam smirked.

"I did," Yugyeom said, opening a newspaper. "Now my feet can forever be warm,"

BamBam was getting closer.

 

The man had remembered years ago saying that Yugyeom had always wished for a bike every Christmas when he was young, but never got one. And now, they are at a Christmas dinner, and Yugyeom was telling the same story to their friends around the table.

"All the kids in my neighborhood had a shiny, red bike." He said. "It would've been so cool if I had one too," 

All their friends laughed.

But the next weekday, BamBam set out to find a bike. It was childish, but he assumes Yugyeom expects that from him.

Toy stores upon toy stores, and not a single one. Until he reached the last one, Toys R Us. BamBam browsed the sports isles until he came across bikes. There were all different colors and... a shiny, red bike.

BamBam smiled and approached the bike, but before he could pull it off the shelf, this person got their hands on it first.

"Um, excuse me," BamBam approached the man. "My name is BamBam, and I need this bike for my boyfriend,"

The man took the bike in his hands and turned to BamBam, after pushing black hair out of his face. "Well, my name in Jinyoung, and I'm a mother of two kids. I'm getting this for my two sons,"

BamBam rolled up his sleeves. "Look, lady, I don't wanna have to fight you for it,"

And BamBam ended up limping home with no bike.

 

The tree of course was up already and decorated prettily, but the pine smell had left the apartment. So, BamBam went out one breezy afternoon and looked at the candles. They had a whole shop at the mall just for candles. 

A few Christmas smells oughtta set him to the right path. He bought at least thirty candles, all of a different smell.

Yugyeom dropped his stuff later that night at the door and shed his coat. He sniffed a few times, and BamBam awaited on the sofa, next to the new glowing candle.

"Are you... baking a pumpkin pie?"

"It was supposed to be apple cinnamon," BamBam face palmed.

Yugyeom sat down beside him and shrugged. "I was never really a pie person anyway."

 

Christmas was so near, and BamBam had no clue what to get Yugyeom. He was ready to wrap himself and sit under the tree with a giant bow on top.

The latter sighed as he slumped on his bed, ready to say, "bah humbug". He looked over to the nightstand with a picture of them sitting on top. BamBam smiled. That was the day they went ice skating last Christmas. BamBam wasn't very good, but luckily Yugyeom was there to save his falls. BamBam just remembers screaming because he thought he was going to break through the ice. That night Yugyeom told him all he wanted for Christmas was BamBam's heart. It was cheesy. Funny. Kinda cute.

Now, here he is, Christmas eve. BamBam was wondering the nightly streets looking for something. Anything. Yugyeom is thinking he just went out for a few extra groceries. But really, it's just BamBam being hopeless as far as gifts went. It's just really hard when Yugyeom tells him he doesn't "need anything to be satisfied on Christmas." 

BamBam refused to listen to that statement. You need something. Yugyeom, the best boyfriend ever, needs something. A token of his graditude. A token of his love.

The man passed a jewelers and stopped in his tracks. A token of his love? 

Maybe this is the most unplanned, stupid Christmas present BamBam had ever bought. Maybe Yugyeom won't smile at this. It certainly wasn't a silly gift like all the rest. BamBam slipped inside and slipped right back out, stuffing the small gift into his pocket, and he went home. 

BamBam shut the door quickly, making sure not to let the cold in. Yugyeom had his Santa hat on, and his striped pajama's on. "Miss you," he said as BamBam kicked his shoes off. "Come on, The Polar Express is about to start!" 

"Wait," BamBam told him. "Um," he didn't know where to start. He grabbed Yugyeom by the hands and in front of the tree. "Yugyeom,"

"Yes?" 

"Now I know what you're gonna say. 'I don't need a present from you. I have too many. Your heart is all I need.'" 

Yugyeom laughed at BamBam's impression of himself. 

"But for Christmas-" BamBam got down on one knee and went to his pocket to get out a red velvet box and opened it, his heart pounding out of his ears. Yugyeom gasped. "I wanted to give you my heart,"

"That's so cheesy," Yugyeom sobbed, his voice cracking. "Yes, I'll marry you,"

"What?"

"I'll marry you! Yes!" Yugyeom was crying at this point and he pulled BamBam from the floor to his so he could kiss his lips. They tasted like eggnog.

They broke away just enough for BamBam to slip the diamond ring onto Yugyeom's finger. Yugyeom watched with tears.

"Did you get me anything?" BamBam asked shyly, trying to lighten the mood.

"No," Yugyeom laughed, and wiped a tear. "I hate shopping,"

BamBam pouted a little.

"I'm just kidding. It's under the tree,"


End file.
